The Little Yellow School House
by escapingRL
Summary: Bella follows her dream and opens a preschool. What happens when a preschool teacher & a widowed father cross paths  tated M for future lemons
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at Fanficton. I am a little nervous! Please review. I have a lot written and will upload when I can.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I really really wish that I did though. Life would be so much more fun.

BPOV

After I graduated from Forks High School, I had no intentions of ever coming back for an extended period of time. The day I graduated, I had my car pack, said good bye to my best friends Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmet & Jake, kissed my Dad and Grandma and I left for Phoenix. I had a summer job at the college that I was going to be attending in the fall, as a counselor at their summer sports camp. I was going to be teaching swimming, which was perfect, being that I held the record for the 50 free in Washington. Once camp was over, school would be starting and I would be too busy to worry about anything by myself and my grades. I had never been so prepared for my future as I was when I was 18. That was five years ago…and my life changed in a split second a little over 3 years ago.

_"Bells, sorry did I wake you"? My Dad Charlie asked even before I could say hello. I looked over at my clock and I was not completely positive that I read it correctly._

_"It is 6:00 in the morning Charlie. Is everything okay? Are you okay? Is Grandma Swan okay"?_

_"No. I mean, I am okay but Grandma Swan is not doing so great after her fall. She is going to have to stay in the nursing home a little longer and then I am going to bring her back here. She can sleep in the office since it is on the main floor. I am going to get a nurse to come and watch her, but I can't do it by myself and I can't leave her in the home. Call me a Mamma's boy, but I can't see her like that". My Dad was always a Mamma's boy and Grandma Swan never hid the fact that she preferred him over my Aunt Victoria._

_"Dad, what is it that you need me to do? I know that you didn't call me before dawn to tell me how upset you are over Grandma." My Dad and I didn't exactly have that type of relationship. "Please just say it"._

_"I was hoping…God Bells, I am so sorry that I am even considering asking you to do this." Charlie started to stumble over his words. "Dad just spit it out" I interrupted._

_"Okay, sorry. Bella, I know how much you love Grandma Swan and I also know that you have a lot on your plate right now with school. You don't have to decide right now, come home for Christmas break and see how you feel…you can always transfer to the community college in Port Angles" "Dad, what the hell are you getting at" I could feel my cheeks turn red and I sat up in bed, turning on the bed side lamp. I looked outside the window, watching the sun come up. "I want you to move home and help take care of Grandma Swan with me. You can go to school, get a part time job if you need or want, but I really want you to be here with me, to help me with Mamma. You are my rock B; you are the only one who knows how to make it all better." Wow, Charlie was laying it on really thick._

_"Okay, I will come home for break, help get Grandma situated at home and see how it goes. I am happy here Dad, but my family comes first and I can't imagine not being there for the both of you. Did you already talk to Aunt Victoria? Does she know your plans? Maybe she wants to take her in and take care of her. She is her mother" the other end of the line was silent for a moment, until my Dad let out a loud sigh "That women is as worthless as tits on a boar hog" and with that he said good bye and he would see me in a few days for break and hung up._

_That phone conversation is what led me to where I am now, standing in front of my little yellow cabin in the woods, putting the final touches on the black shutters, trying to make them look old and distressed, even though Jake just put them up this morning. This was my life now and I was going to make the best of it._

_Arriving back in Forks was not an unpleasant experience, but driving past the high school, the local diner and the police station where Charlie was the Chief didn't exactly give me goose bumps all over either. Everything looked the exact same. Nothing ever changed. It was charming, to say the least, but as I drove past the grocery store, Newton's back packing shop and even the park where I would play a lot after as a kid, everything seemed small and out dated. I know that I am a little jaded; coming home from the "big city" of Phoenix, but you would think that even Forks Washington would want to catch up with the times._

_I pulled into Charlie's drive way and noticed that there was an older style Volkswagen Beetle in the drive way and I knew right away that Jake and his Dad Billy were waiting inside to welcome me home. Billy and Jake were like my second family and Billy was my Dad's best friend since grade school. There have been times that if I hadn't known better, I would have said that they were in a committed relationship! They were less like the "Odd Couple" and more like Ellen and Portia! My Dad had become dependent on Billy when I moved away to school. Billy would come over to fix dinner at least three days a week and help with the house work and he always made sure that the laundry was done. Billy knew what detergent that my dad liked to use, as well as his favorite coffee, bagels and lunch meet. Neither of them ever seemed to date, though there were plenty of women who had their eye on the both of them._

_"Belly Bear…" the words came rumbling out of Charlie's house like a roll of thunder and the only thing that I could see was a wave of jet black hair running towards me. I was picked up off of my feet (which felt like it was 6 feet above ground) and swung around like a rag doll. "um…please put me down" just as my feet hit the ground, the wave of hair took a step back and standing in front of me was my best friend, just a taller, more muscular, more handsome version of him. "Jake, you are HUGE! You have grown up to be quite the little hottie" as the pink came flooding to my cheeks. Damn, when did that kid get to be so cute!_

_"I have missed you Bella. You are looking pretty good yourself. I can't believe that you are back for good. Wait, you are back for good right" Jake said with a knowing smile. My Dad must have told him about my end of the deal. "I am not sure yet Jake, I have two weeks to think and then I will know. Are my Dad and Billy inside" I turned to pull my bags out of the car, just to have Jake step in front of me and pull 4 of them out with one pull. I couldn't help but look at his arms. He had a t-shirt on that was a few sizes too small and I am sure that it was on purpose. "Living on La Push is doing wonders for you, what do they put in the water over there anyway" I asked him as we headed towards the house, lighting touching his arm as if I was going to faint. "Oh come on Bells, you just saw me a few months ago and I looked the same. You are going to make me catch that blush of yours. Can you walk a little faster, Dad is dying to see you, but they are trying to play it cool. I bet that they are at the kitchen table, threading fishing lures, trying to look distracted" I laughed and pushed the door open. "Dad…Billy Black…your little girl is home" I shouted as I slipped off my shoes and Jake dumped the bags by the stairs. Heading into the kitchen to find the men, I noticed that everything was the exact same as I left it. The pictures from my childhood still in the same frames, in the same places, pictures of me and Jake at the beach, each holding star fish in our hands, my Kindergarten graduation pictures, proudly holding my new doll that Grandma Swan had given me, my prom picture with Jasper as my date because I didn't have one and Alice had gotten sick at the last minute…all still where I left them. I had to walk past the office that now held a hospital bed and some of my Grandma's belonging, I couldn't help but stop and look._

_"Bella, we are in here" yelled Billy from the kitchen. As Jake and I had expected, there sat Dad and Billy, with a bunch of new lures and fishing line in front of them, trying to look occupied. Charlie looked up and smiled "Bella, I am glad that you made it. Are you hungry? You look thin. Good, but thin" as he got up to wrap his arms around me. "Dad, anyone could look small around you three. The average height in this room is 6'4 and that is only because I am here and I am vertically challenged". The men laughed and in an instant, there were three large sets of arms around me. I know that I was welcomed home._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I have not even met Ms. Meyers.

If anyone wants to be my beta, please let me know. I would love a second pair of eyes.

"Earth to Belly Bear" Jake said to me as he was handing me something.

"Sorry Jake. Wow, look at this place" as I took a giant step back and took what Jake was handing me. It was the sign for the front of the cottage. It read "The Little Yellow School House". "I can't believe that in two days, this place will be filled with kids and I will not only be a teacher, but a business owner"

"Yeah Bella, your living your dream. All because of me and my massive carpentry skills" Jake squeaked out with a smug laugh.

Grandma Swan passed away about a year and a half ago and in her will, she had left me her old cottage. I use to love this place when I was little. It was nestled off of the highway, back in the woods and it was surrounded by trees and wild flowers. It was my own secret garden.

While staying in Forks to take care of my Grandma and Dad, I finished my Early Childhood education degree and because I already had 2 years of college under my belt, I decided to double majored in business as well. When the deed to the house was turned over to me, I knew right away what I wanted to do. I wanted to open my own preschool.

Grandma Swan loved children and I knew that having a school in her house would be in honor of her. It wasn't easy. We had a lot of work to do on the house itself to bring it to code, not to mention making it kid friendly. I recruited all of my friends and armed them with paint brushes. I asked my friend Alice to help with the decorating and I knew that she was the best person for the job. She had a degree in interior design and took any job that she could get her hands on just to get experience. I wanted the classrooms to be bright and stimulating, while the nap room to be calm and relaxing. Alice hit the nail on the head and as Jake and I took a step into the house, I couldn't help but smile at her handy work. In the hallway right inside the door, where little hooks and buckets for each child to hang their coats on and for me to put their school papers in, to keep them safe. She had put little frames over each hook, so we could put their picture and name in each one, so the children knew which hook was theirs. Through the hallway was the first classroom, which uses to be the family room. Each wall is a different primary color, with large alphabet letters and numbers all over the walls, in different fonts. My favorites where the ones that were where animal shapes were turned in the letters. One the far wall, there was a large globe, with children holding hands and "dancing" around the earth. Alice had drawn this herself and if you look closely, some of the children look oddly familiar! She tried to tell me that I was crazy, but the little girl with the brown eyes doing the hand jive looked a lot like me! The next room was attached to the main classroom and it too was going to be a classroom. It wasn't as bright, but still as beautiful. It looked like a forest. There were tress, animals, flowers and clouds covering the whole room. The carpet was green and the learning tables were a dark wood. Billy had brought me fish tanks and even a rabbit for the kids. Moving on past the classrooms was the kitchen. I was going to be living in the house as well, so I needed to make it functional for me as well. For the most part it will be off limits to the kids, for safety reason. I did have Sue Clearwater coming in each day to make breakfast and lunch for the kids. She and my Dad have been friends for a long time and Sue is a neighbor of Billy's on La Push. We had to add a kid friendly bathroom, which we added off of the second class room. It may sound weird, but it is my favorite room in the school! Alice painted the word "toilet" in different languages all over the wall, to make it look like it was written in chalk. The sinks back splash were actually drawings that me and my friends did when we were little and in elementary school in Forks. The floor was white, but somehow, Alice worked her magic and managed to trim the outline of the floor with the words "wash your hands" right on the tiles. The last two rooms in the school were the dining room and the nap room. They were actually one large room that we divided into the two separate spaces. The room was decorated like we were under the water. There were tropical fish, dolphins and other sea creatures painted all of the walls. The carpet was a soft shade of blue and the cots that we found were in all different shades of blue. The eating tables on the other end of the room were a coral color, to make them look like they are on the bottom of the ocean floor. All-in-all, it was all very magical and I couldn't wait to see the kid's faces when they walk in. The parents will all be here tomorrow for an open house, but we asked that the kids didn't come along, so it could be a surprise to them.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for everyone who has taken the time to read the first two chapters. I am pretty sure that I am almost peed my pants as the alerts were coming in.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, but I wish that I did. Really, I do.

BPOV

"Earth to Belly Bear" Jake said to me as he was handing me something.

"Sorry Jake. Wow, look at this place" as I took a giant step back and took what Jake was handing me. It was the sign for the front of the cottage. It read "The Little Yellow School House". "I can't believe that in two days, this place will be filled with kids and I will not only be a teacher, but a business owner"

"Yeah Bella, your living your dream. All because of me and my massive carpentry skills" Jake squeaked out with a smug laugh.

Grandma Swan passed away about a year and a half ago and in her will, she had left me her old cottage. I use to love this place when I was little. It was nestled off of the highway, back in the woods and it was surrounded by trees and wild flowers. It was my own secret garden.

While staying in Forks to take care of my Grandma and Dad, I finished my Early Childhood education degree and because I already had 2 years of college under my belt, I decided to double majored in business as well. When the deed to the house was turned over to me, I knew right away what I wanted to do. I wanted to open my own preschool.

Grandma Swan loved children and I knew that having a school in her house would be in honor of her. It wasn't easy. We had a lot of work to do on the house itself to bring it to code, not to mention making it kid friendly. I recruited all of my friends and armed them with paint brushes. I asked my friend Alice to help with the decorating and I knew that she was the best person for the job. She had a degree in interior design and took any job that she could get her hands on just to get experience. I wanted the classrooms to be bright and stimulating, while the nap room to be calm and relaxing. Alice hit the nail on the head and as Jake and I took a step into the house, I couldn't help but smile at her handy work. In the hallway right inside the door, where little hooks and buckets for each child to hang their coats on and for me to put their school papers in, to keep them safe. She had put little frames over each hook, so we could put their picture and name in each one, so the children knew which hook was theirs. Through the hallway was the first classroom, which uses to be the family room. Each wall is a different primary color, with large alphabet letters and numbers all over the walls, in different fonts. My favorites where the ones that were where animal shapes were turned in the letters. One the far wall, there was a large globe, with children holding hands and "dancing" around the earth. Alice had drawn this herself and if you look closely, some of the children look oddly familiar! She tried to tell me that I was crazy, but the little girl with the brown eyes doing the hand jive looked a lot like me! The next room was attached to the main classroom and it too was going to be a classroom. It wasn't as bright, but still as beautiful. It looked like a forest. There were tress, animals, flowers and clouds covering the whole room. The carpet was green and the learning tables were a dark wood. Billy had brought me fish tanks and even a rabbit for the kids. Moving on past the classrooms was the kitchen. I was going to be living in the house as well, so I needed to make it functional for me as well. For the most part it will be off limits to the kids, for safety reason. I did have Sue Clearwater coming in each day to make breakfast and lunch for the kids. She and my Dad have been friends for a long time and Sue is a neighbor of Billy's on La Push. We had to add a kid friendly bathroom, which we added off of the second class room. It may sound weird, but it is my favorite room in the school! Alice painted the word "toilet" in different languages all over the wall, to make it look like it was written in chalk. The sinks back splash were actually drawings that me and my friends did when we were little and in elementary school in Forks. The floor was white, but somehow, Alice worked her magic and managed to trim the outline of the floor with the words "wash your hands" right on the tiles. The last two rooms in the school were the dining room and the nap room. They were actually one large room that we divided into the two separate spaces. The room was decorated like we were under the water. There were tropical fish, dolphins and other sea creatures painted all of the walls. The carpet was a soft shade of blue and the cots that we found were in all different shades of blue. The eating tables on the other end of the room were a coral color, to make them look like they are on the bottom of the ocean floor. All-in-all, it was all very magical and I couldn't wait to see the kid's faces when they walk in. The parents will all be here tomorrow for an open house, but we asked that the kids didn't come along, so it could be a surprise to them.

_Bells, I don't know how much longer she has. Look at her. She looks so fragile._

_I know Dad, we have done everything that we can and she is comfortable and happy. No one wants this for someone that they love, but she is home with us and I know that she knows that._

_I am glad that you are here to help me with all of this Bella. She always loved you more than any of us. I swear, I could have been shot in the leg, but if her Isabella wanted a cheese sandwich, the world stopped._

_Duh Dad! Remember when she called me her little "Swan Princess"? I think that she always was bummed that I was such a klutz and couldn't dance. She loved everyone the same, but I was her only Grandchild. She knew that I would carry on her legacy. _

"Bella, this place is incredible. I am so excited. Thank you for letting me work here for you" my new teacher Angela said, as she was filling the coffee. I met Angela during school and I knew that she would be incredible with the kids. When I got my license and was allowed to start the process, she was first on my list to call for a job. She accepted right away and was a part of getting this place ready in its final stages.

"I am glad that you are here to. It will be fun. Alice agreed to come and teach art once a week too. I just need to find someone who would want to teach music. Billy volunteered, but I think the kids enjoy not bleeding from the ears" Angela and I stopped to look at each other before we burst into uncontrollable laugher. Just as we were beginning to calm down, Charlie, Billy, Jake and Alice walked in. They all agreed to be here for the open house. We wanted to have a small dedication ceremony before the parents began to show up. Alice was carrying the largest bottle of champagne and an equally large bottle of sparking grape juice.

"I brought the champagne to christen the house, but I am pretty sure that the parents would not be too happy with us all smelling like booze, especially you Bella"

"Good thinking Al, okay, let's do this. We are running out of time." We all moved around back, so that no one could see us and my Dad started to speak.

"Today is one of those days when you can't believe your good fortune. We lost Grandma Swan a little over a year ago and because of her undying love for Isabella, we have the chance to stand here today. This houses a gift to Bella, but now she is able gives this gift and her gift for teaching to others. May the Little Yellow School House provide the love, education and security to each of its students. We are all proud of you and we can't wait to see what you and Angela do with these kids. To Bella…" everyone raised their glasses of grape juice and cheered. I took the champagne bottle and broke it against the house, giggling with nervousness and happiness. It was my turn to talk. I am not the best public speaker; expect if you were shorter than me.

"Thank you Dad, that was very sweet. I would like to thank everyone for all of their hard work. Dad, Billy and Jake, thank you for all of your handy work around here. Alice, thank you for your vision and making this place pretty. Angela, thank you for believing in me and taking the risk in me. I know that having you as my right hand man, we can't mess up…that badly". Before I started to cry, I knew that I had to stop "To us, to you, to the kids…cheers". No more than a minute later, the first car started to pull down the driveway. "Okay guys, show time. Dad, clean up the glass".

Angela and I walked around the front and stood in front of the door. We decided to dress in matching khaki capris pants and white polos with our logo in yellow on them. They were a gift from Emmett and Rosalie and speaking of the Hale's, they were the first car to pull in. Rose and Emmett got married when they were 19 and had their first child shortly after. They were excited when they found out that I was opening the school and Masen was the first student to sign up. Rose was a teacher at the high school, while Emmett worked in the Marketing department for the Seattle Seahawks. He worked out of town during the week and came home each weekend. Having Masen in school was a nice chance for Rose to not have to worry about who he was going to be with each day and because Rose was one of my best friends, Masen was like a nephew to me.

"Look at this place. It is so cute. I cannot believe how far it has come". Rose called out as Emmett helped her out of the car. Besides being blond, tall and thin, she had the cutest baby bump that I have ever seen.

"Look at you! You are way cuter than this old house. I can't believe that you are showing. I haven't seen you in forever". I ran down the steps to hug her. "Go inside and pull up a chair. Don't forget to leave Masen's picture on the table so we can get his hook ready."

More cars started to come down the drive and before I knew it, there were about 20 cars in our small lot and the house and yard were starting to fill up with conversation and laughter. I was walking around introducing myself and when I scanned the crowd, I noticed Angela doing the same thing. She looked up to catch my eye and I nodded towards the big class room so we could start the presentation.

Once all of the parents gather into the room, I looked around and started to get nervous. I recognized all of the faces from when I did the enrollment interviews with them, but I still couldn't help but be nervous. I knew that it was now or never and Angela gave me a little nudge, letting me know that she as there for me.

"Good evening everyone. Thank you for coming to our first parent's night here at the Little Yellow School House. I am Isabella Swan, the owner and head teacher of the school and this is Angela Dweyer. Angela will be our other preschool teacher and she is the proud owner of the Forest room. Please be aware that if your son or daughter comes home from school to tell you that Miss Angela was talking like a monkey, it may actually be true!" everyone laughed and that calmed me down. I was just about to explain our day, when the front door opened and the bell went off (Dad has installed a set of bells on the top of the door, just so we knew when people were coming and in out). A male walked in, wearing a baseball cap that said "Forks T-ball" on it and a track suit. He lifted his head to try to make eye contact with me. "Hello, sorry for the interruption. I am Edward Cullen. My twins will be starting tomorrow." He had the most beautiful green eyes that I had ever seen. He took his hat off out of courtesy and ran his hands through his hair. It was a strange copper color and totally out of control. Standing up on all sides. I know that twins can be hard to handle, but there is a cool invention called a "brush". The thought made me giggle to myself.

"Hello Mr. Cullen. Please find a seat. We were just about to start". I said with a smile. I spend the next 2 hours talking about what we had planned for the kids, the meals, a tour of the building and the play area outside. Once all of the questions that the parents had were answered, they slowly started to leave. Rose and Emmett gave me a hug and told me that they would see me in the morning. After they pulled away, I started to clean up the stray cups and napkins. I went into the nap room and noticed that Mr. Cullen was standing, looking out the window into the play area.

"Hello Mr. Cullen. Is there any other questions that I can answer for you". What I wanted to say was "I need to go to sleep so I can pull myself out of bed in the morning to teach your child to be a better person" but that would be rude.

He turned to look at me. He looked sad and almost defeated. "No, I was just thinking that tomorrow will be the first day that the twins won't be with my Mom all day. They are excited, but I am not sure if I am ready for this big step in their lives."

"That is normal for you to feel that way. I bet that they are just as nervous as you and your wife are, but this is going to be new and exciting for them. They will do great and I promise that I will send weekly updates on their progress" I tried to sound reassuring, but I could tell that his face broke a little further.

"I do not have a wife. I mean, I did. She died shortly after child birth. She only got to hold Jane and Alec once before she passed. It was three years ago, but it is still hard, especially when something huge like this happens. I have my parents to share these milestones with, but it is not the same. At least they do not know the difference between having a mother and not. My Mom has been the only thing that they have ever known." He just stood there, staring at me. Tears welling up in the corners of his green eyes, a little less sparkling now.

"I am so sorry to hear about your wife. Though I have no idea what you have gone through, know that Jane and Alec will be in very good care here. I know that I am not their awesome Grandma, but I will try to make the transition as smooth as possible" I tried to lighten the conversation up a little and it seemed to work. Mr. Cullen's lips twitched a little and I think that a smile was trying to peak through. "I do a mean Dora the Explorer impression, it gets them every time"!

"Thank you Ms. Swan. Please call me Edward. I know that the kids will have a blast here. Alec is a nature nerd, so he is going to flip out over that class room. Jane is a Princess and I noticed all of the dress up closes in the corner of the big classroom. I promise you that I will pay you back for anything that she tries to steal"

"Good to know Mr. Cul…Edward. I will see you tomorrow morning" as I lead him out the door. I watched him pull away in a silver Volvo and down the drive. I locked up the front door and then went to check on the back door. Angela was already gone, so I knew that I was safe to clean myself up and get ready for the next day. As I moved around the classrooms, cleaning up cups and napkins, my mind kept drifting back to those green eyes and then that insane hair and then that face. Was it possible for a man to be so pretty. Edward had a perfect nose, perfect long eye laces, and perfect square chin. He was...perfect. Are men allowed to be that good looking?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but a house on a busy street

EPOV

On the way home from parents night for the twins, a wave of guilt poured over me. Why did I open up to that poor teacher? She seemed nice and that she would be great for the kids, but she was still almost a child herself and there I stood, dragging her into myself pity. I am sure that she will have no trouble looking at me with respect now. All though, thinking back, she was pretty good to look at. Long brown hair, huge brown eyes, tiny little waist (wait, when did I notice her waist line?). She was really small too, like short small. She did remind me of one of those Disney Princess's that Jane loved so much.

Turning into my parents drive way, I could see Jane pacing in front of the front door. The whole front of the house was essentially a large picture window, so it was not hard to see that Alec was sitting on the steps right behind his sister. When they noticed my car, they both pressed their sticky little hands against the glass, yelling "Daddy" over and over. I love the kids, but sometimes hearing "Daddy" made me want to pull my hair out.

When Tanya got pregnant, I was nervous and excited at the same time. I was in my final year of med school, getting ready to start my clinicals. Tanya was really sick during the whole pregnancy, but the doctors convinced us that it was because of having twins and that she was so small. I accepted that answer, because I felt like I had to. We moved back to Forks to be closer to my Mom and my Dad got me in at the hospital where he was the Chief of Staff. Everything was going smoothly, until she went into labor 2 months early and once she got to the hospital, both her and the babies heart rate was dropping at rapid speeds. I was on duty that night, so I met them went up to the ER for the emergency C-section. Both babies were born within 5 minutes of each and needed to be in the NICU for about a month. They were fighters, my little Champs. Both had my eyes, my uncontrollable hair and height, but they had Tanya lips and nose. As hard as my perfect babies were fighting, we were losing their mom by the second. I was told to leave the ER and all I could do was stand behind the doors. She was gone 15 minutes after having the babies. She had too much internal bleeding to be controlled. I was left standing there, saying good bye to my wife, while needing to be strong for the two babies in the NICU. I was all that they had left, well, along with my Mom and Dad.

Once the babies were able to come home, we went to stay with my parents and we never left. We got comfortable there and my Mom took care of everything. She took them while I slept off working 36 hours straight or if I had gotten a page to come in for an emergency. She also took the kids for their pictures, picked out new clothes for them and taught me everything that I needed to know in order to be the best single Dad possible. She was my savior and the kids would be lost without her.

The kids are the reason why I get up in the morning. Jane and Alec are best friends, but so different. Alec is an all-American boy. He plays t-ball, loves to get dirty in the yard with my Mom and loves anything regarding nature. Jane on the other hand is go girly it hurts. I have no idea how I am going to handle her when she is in high school! She loves having her nails painted, wearing dresses and dressing up in my mom's shoes. While Alec has my green eyes, each kid has my out of control hair, just with the added bonus of curls. I can't help by say it...they are the cutest girls in the world.

I got out of my car and headed up towards those four green eyes looking back at me and as soon as I opened the door, I was mugged. "You guys smell like cookies. Did Grandma Esme spoil you tonight while I was gone?"

"Daddy, she gives us cookies all the time. You silly Daddy" explained Jane, totally calling my Mom out. I lifted her in my arms, nuzzling my nose in her thick bronze curls "I am silly? You are going to be the one who isn't going to be able to get up in the morning" lifting up Alec into my arms at the same time. I moved over to the stairs and set them both in my lap so I could look at them better. "Do you guys know what tomorrow is?" I asked the twins, both of them looking back at me blankly. "I take it that that is a no. Okay, tonight I went to meet Miss. Bella, who is your new preschool teacher. I saw your class rooms, where you are going to have lunch and where you are going to be able to take your nap". I questioned myself if I had actually told the kids about going to preschool until now.

"School? We get to go to school? We yike school yots and yots" Alec said in an increasing tone.

"Our teacher's name is Miss Bella. Like a Princess?" Princess was almost in a whisper and I knew that as soon as I said that, Jane would be game for any idea that had to do with anything "Princess-like". Having the name Bella was a major plus for her.

"It sure is Noodle, can you believe it. Now let's get you guys washed up and ready for bed. We need to pick out super special outfits for you guys. You want your teacher to think that you are as cute as I do!" scooping my kids up in each arm, I headed up the stairs. I was met at the top by my mom, who was smiling, but you could tell that her eyes were puffy from tears.

"Mom, you okay?"

"Yeah, I just can't believe that my mini me's are going to school tomorrow. I am a little heart broken." Emse said quickly before turning her head. She didn't want the kids to see her sad. "Guess what guys, I knew that you were going to school tomorrow, so I got you a few new things to wear and back packs" her tone changed quickly and she was pulling Alec out of my arms and heading to his room.

The kids were lucky enough to be able to have their own rooms. They are next to one another in the house, so my Dad built a little "dog door" between the two rooms, so the kids could go back and forth. Most mornings they woke up in each other's bed. Alec is a bed hog, so poor Jane spends most nights in a ball at the end of the bed.

Laying on Jane's bright comforter was a very girly pink and green outfit.

They are good kids, but it is because Mom made sure of it. I wondered how this new female figure in their lives is going to change things. I know that Miss. Swan will have Jane right away because she will think that she is a princess, but what about Alec? How will they feel when they see other Mommies picking up their friends? Will they begin to ask questions about where their own Mom is? They really have never asked about Tanya and they only know that their Mommy got to become an Angel in the sky and let me stay on the ground to take care of them. We never talked about life and death…but they are still babies. They won't catch on…right? Running my fingers through my hair, something that I seemed to do all of the time to calm me down, I headed back towards the kids bedrooms to kiss them good night. Looking at their smiling faces laying in Janes bed, I crawled in and started to read them a book. It didn't take long before they were asleep and I was stuck between my man made book ends and I was the happiest man on earth.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own them, I just pretend to know them and talk to them in my sleep!

I am so sorry for the delay. Between gymnastics, basketball, work and having a 4 year old, I seem to have no time to myself. I have also asked my Mom to be my beta. I am not sure what the heck I was thinking. Once I start to add in my "good stuff", I am sure that she will try to clean it up. Don't worry; I have been defying her for years! This one is going to be a little shorter…more will come later this week

BPOV

My Dad and Billy made a small apartment in the second story of the cottage for me to live in. There was a small living room, big enough for only a TV, couch and a chair. My bedroom, a larger full bathroom and second, smaller bedroom were also upstairs. My dad wanted to make sure that I had a space away from the school where I can relax and have downtime. I think that it was simply perfect.

I make a French bread pizza and while I waited for it to cook, I jumped in the shower and got on my favorite flannel pjs. I sat in the kitchen while I ate, looking around, making a mental check list for the next day. I knew that if I didn't get to bed soon, it was going to make for a very long day tomorrow. I pulled myself away from the center, went upstairs and snuggled into my bed, knowing that 5:00 am would be coming soon enough. Snuggling deep into my bed, I closed my eyes and started to count toddlers. One toddler…two toddler…three toddler and that was as far as I got.

The sound of my alarm clock made me jump a mile in the air. I can't believe that the first day that I am going to be in charge of these small minds, I am waking up to freaking Keisha. Is this a sign? I refuse to brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack…did I even have Jack here? Was I allowed to have alcohol in my apartment if it is above a school? Oh crap, I need to check the law on that. I need to add that to my checklist. I need to get my inner monologue in check. I am sounding like a complete wack-a-doo. I was did not to get out of bed. It was too comfy, but since I just added Jack to my "to do" list, I should probably not hit snooze and just suck it up and get up. My mind was starting to get in the way. Crawling out of bed reluctantly, I headed to the shower. The warm water made me relax a little bit and before long, I was dressed and ready. Looking in the mirror I realized that I knew how to work a pair of khakis and a polo. Damn I looked hot…um…no! Thank goodness that there was bi ibe ti unoress I headed downstairs, tying my hair into a knot on the top of my head, turning on the back ground music of Jack Johnson's soundtrack to "Curious George" along the way. Angela was going to be coming over around 7:00 and after glancing at my watch, I knew that I had some time to get things in order in my classroom. I started the coffee and dropped 2 pieces of toast in the toaster. I had to chuckle to myself, hearing Grandma Swan in my head saying "fruits and veggies are good way to start your day". Sorry Grandma, but this girl is on the move.

Right on time, Angela showed up and in her hand was a bag of bagels. Hell yeah! She handed me my favorite cheddar cheese bagel and I shoved in my mouth as I moved into my room to check all of the last details. Sue Clearwater followed behind shortly, since she was going to be the one to cook the meals for the kids, she needed to be here early to start breakfast . Today they were going to get French toast sticks. Nothing like starting my career off with a house full of sticky hands. A short hour later, I heard the bell on the front door jingle. Well…here we go.

I walked towards the front door and standing in front of me, in the nicest pair of jeans, a v-neck blue sweater and with the most intense green eyes was the hottest Dad on earth…what the crap. Was this Edward Cullen the same man who I met last night at my open house? The same man who was in the running suit and hat? Holy shit, it just hit me how long it had been since I had even kissed a "boy". Perfect timing for all of this to come to me. Not only was I standing in front of the sexiest man in jeans, but his adorable twins too. I had to shake myself out of my little mini inner monologue, I am a teacher damn it.

"Hi guys. I am Miss. Bella, your new teacher" looking into 4 of the sweetest, biggest eyes ever.

"Guys, please be polite and say hello" said a small voice from behind Edward. I hadn't even noticed that someone else come in with him because I was too busy wondering what he would look like without that blue sweater on…WAIT, WHAT?

"I am Esma Cullen. I am the twins Grandmother and Edwards Mother. These two are my heart and soul and I would do anything for them, however, if I find out that they were rude or disrespectful, they will not get any cookies for snack" Esma was beautiful. She was wearing khaki pants, a white t-shirt and a blazer. It was 8:00 in the morning and the women had pearls and heels on. This is who I hope to become someday. Would pearls go with my hoodie collection?

"Grammie, you always tell us that we no get cookies, but they are always there when we get out of the baf tub" said the sweetest voice from one of the cutest little girls that I have ever seen.

Everyone turned to look at Esma, who simply threw up her hands and started to giggle "Not one word, there is a reason for my key chain that says World's Best Grandma. I have bought their love" Everyone is laughing now.

I bent down to look at the twins in the face. "You must be Jane and you must be Alec. It is so nice to meet you. Jane, you will be in my classroom and Alec, you are going to be…"

"In the very coolest classroom on earth. Do you like nature?" said Angela as she walked into the room with a huge smile. "I am Miss Angela and I think that I will be your teacher Alec, if you will have me"

Alec turned his head to look into Angela's room and he had the biggest smile on his face, "Yes, I want that room. Sissy, you go to the other room. There is girl stuff in there" turning back to his Dad and Grandma "bye. Go home now. Grammie, be nice to Papa. He gonna miss me and sissy, so you will have to play whif him"

"Um, okay, I guess that we are officially not needed." Edward said. Hearing his soft, masculine voice kind of hit me over the head.

"Don't worry, they are just excited and they will miss you like crazy" trying to make sure that I sounded as honest as possible. I turned to the kids and I saw that Angela was already walking them towards the classrooms to get them ready for breakfast. Turning back to Edward and Esma "okay, if you have any questions or need anything, please do not hesitate to call us at any time. If we don't answer, it because I am molding your children into awesome humans, so leave a message. I will call you back as soon as I can. You can also stop by at any time, but please know, I will hand you a pair of scissors and make you do some crafts with us. I want you to know that each of these kids are going to become my pride and joy, so I am very thankful that all of my parents…and Grandparents are kind enough to share them with me"

"Wow Bells…breath. Verbal inner monologue much" laughed Rose as she walked through the doors with Masen. "Hi, I am Rosalie Hale. Bella's best friend and this is Masen." As she proudly pointed to her amazing son. "Bella, have you been reading John Irving before bed again? The last time that you read Hotel New Hampshire, you gave mini speeches for about a month. The guy at McDonalds looked scared"

"Rose and her husband are some of my oldest, dearest and smartest friends. When they heard that I was opening the school, Masen was the first to sign up. I put him in Angela's room, because I embarrass him in front of his friends by calling him "Massy Massy Poo Poo" like I have been since he was born. Rose, this is Edward and his Mothe Esma. They belong to those two cutie pies over there." We all looked at the kids and they were already laughing and playing nicely together.

"Okay, I am outta here. I have to pee and eat." Rose turned to leave as she patted her belly "It was really nice to meet both of you. I will see you later Belly. Good luck honey. You totally have this" and then the blond bombshell left as quickly as she came in.

"sorry guys, I think that she forgets that I am an adult, with my own business, in charge of her child for 8 hours" and everyone started laughing. Edward and Esma gave the twins a kiss and hug good bye and then turned to leave. I caught Edward lingering by the door, but other parents were starting to steadily come in, so he kept slipping from my sight. When I finally got to look up, he was gone. I hoped that he knew that I was going to treat his children well and teach them everything that I knew.

I moved towards my classroom and something caught my eye. Edward. He was standing by his car, playing with his keys. I knew that he was nervous, but he looked sad. I had to do something to let him know that the kids were going to be okay. I tapped on the window and got his attention. He looked up and when he saw that it was me, I simply smiled and gave him the thumbs up sign. He smiled and nodded. He got in his car and started to drive away. I wanted to tell him that it would get easier. I took a deep breath and turned to my cottage full of the young minds that I am now in charge of.

"Good morning everyone. I am Miss Bella and this is Miss Angela. We are your new teacher and we I know that we are going to be friends…"


	6. Chapter 6

I am so sorry for the delay. I feel like a hug shmuck. Not that they are excuses, but work has gotten insane and this is the first chance that I have had to sit down. More will come much quicker, I hope!

These people do not belong to me and I think that is why I have can't get rid of the flu!

EPOV

Walking out of that school was one of the hardest things that I have ever had to do. Those 2 were my life and it is hard to think that they have grown up enough to be in preschool. I knew that this was something that had to be done. They needed to be around other kids, Mom needed her life back and I needed to concentrate on work. I was almost through my residency at Forks Hospital and once that was over, I would have normal hours again. That would be great for the kids.

I was about to get in my car when I heard a faint tap. TAP TAP TAP. I looked towards the school, where the tap was coming from and standing in the window was Miss Swan…Bella. She gave me the sweetest smile and the thumbs up sign. It was her attempt to make me feel better, because I am sure my angst was written all over my face. I noticed it the first time I saw her, but seeing a little of her personality and having the chance to really look at her, I made me notice something. She was beautiful. She was younger than me, but that never mattered before. She was tiny too. I am sure that Jane would be taller than her by high school. Bella had these huge brown eyes and this chestnut hair that looking back, she did have a resemblance to Bella from Beauty and the beast. And those lips…I hadn't thought about another person's lips for a very long time, but now, Bella's lips have seemed to pop into my mind on more than one occasion. *honk* I was shaken out of my day dream by my mother, in the car next to me, giving me the look that I haven't seen since I was little. The look that she knew something was up with me and she was bound and determined to figure out what it was.

I had to be at the hospital at 9:00, so I only had a few minutes to run home and grab my scrubs. With all of the chaos of the morning, I completely forgot to get them. Going forward, I would just wear them when I drop off the kids, it would be easier. Driving towards my house, I realized how close the house was to the school. It seems like we shared the same woods. I would have to find my way to the school on my morning runs, which I would actually have to start back up again, once our routines are in full force.

Pulling into the hospital gave me a little peace and I was able to move through my day without thinking too much about the kids. I knew that they were in good hands, so I was able to focus on my work without any hiccups. I finished my rounds with my Dad, who just happened to be the Chief of Staff at Forks Hospital and I was sent home in time to get the kids.

**Mom, I will grab the monkies- E**

**Edward-thanks, I am stuck in Port Angeles. –Mommy dearest**

Pulling into the school parking lot, I could hear the voices of happy children, before I could see them. I followed the voices around back and saw them all out on the playground. It was huge and colorful and it seemed like everyone was having a blast. I looked around for the kids and found Jane in the corner, playing with a few more girls. They were all talking a mile and minute and their hands were flying about, almost as the punctuation to what they were saying. It made me smile, because it made me think of Tanya. This is exactly how she would get when she and all of her friends would get together. Knowing that Jane was occupied, I looked for Alec. I had to take a step closer to the playground before I actually could see him. I was utterly shocked to what my eyes were showing me. There, on the bar of the jungle gym, was my son, hanging by his feet, but what took me by surprise the most was, hanging next to him was Bella. They were laughing like crazy and there was a small crowd around them, counting and laughing. I couldn't help but jog over to them, so I could get a better look. I couldn't help from noticing that Bella's shirt was lifted up and a lot of her stomach was showing. It was flat and appeared to be firm. I will add that to the list of things that I might enjoy about her.

"Hello there you two"

"Hi Daddy, yook at what I can do now"

"Hi Mr. Cullen, care to join us"

"no, you two look comfy up there, but your faces are really red. Being that I am the world's best doctor, I might suggest you two not stay like that for much longer"

"Alec, your Daddy has a point. We are going to look like tomatoes soon and if Ms. Sue sees us, she might want to make us into soup for lunch tomorrow" Bella said as she was lowering herself to the ground. Turning to get Alec off, once his feet hit the ground; they both took a deep bow, before collapsing to the ground in a laughing fit. I had to admit, seeing Bella with Alec pulled at my heart strings. They have missed out on having a mother and this is what it should be like.

"Daddy" and a blond came flying into my arms.

"Hey Janey, how did it go today"

"It was fun and fun and fun. Those are my friends Bree, Riley and Tori. They are my bestest friends ever."

"That is awesome. Maybe they can come over soon to play. We can have Grandma make cookies for you guys" I said as I turned to Alec, who has since been distracted by some worms in the dirt "How about you little man. Did you make any friends".

"yeah. Tyler and Mike. They like dirt yike me". And then he was off. Turning back to Bella, who was now paying attention to other kids by chasing them around the swing "Ms. Bella, I am going to take these two off of your hands if that is okay".

"That is fine, but why don't you follow me inside and I will show you were to sign them out at. I wanted to take these guys back inside anyway, so this is perfect timing". Turning to the kids "Ms. Bella's class and Alec Cullen follow me. Ms. Angela's class, you guys have 5 more minutes, so use it wisely and have fun". Bella motioned for me to follow her as she was lining the kids up. Once inside, she had her class pick out a book and then sit on colorful squares to "read" quietly.

"Each day, make sure that you sign the kids in and out. This helps us keep track of them. You can grab their coats from their hooks in the hallway. Their pictures and names are above them, so you will be able to figure out whose is whose." Turning to the kids, Bella added "I hope that you had fun and will come back tomorrow." And then high fived them like they have been friends for years. Each kids giggled and high fived her back.

Bella walked us to the door and waved good bye as we got into my car. I turned to give her once last waved, noticing that she was biting her bottom lip, like she wanted to say something. When she noticed that I was looking at her a little longer than maybe I should have, she quickly turned back into the school. Crap, did I totally just come off as a creepy old man?


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

Hot damn Doctor Cullan is a hottie…he is a parent, he is a parent, he is a parent…this was my inner monologue for the remainder of the day! The rest of the day went smooth and all of the kids seemed to have a good time. All of the kids left but Mason. Rose was going to be a little late and I promised to stay with him. He helped me vacuum and mop the kitchen floor. He was a huge help and delightful conversation! Once Rose showed up, I was able to sit and relax for a little bit.

"So, Dr. Cullen is a little bit of yummy" said Rose casually, as she was tying Mason's shoe, keeping one eye on me "I mean, I know that he is a Daddy, but come on, he can be my Daddy any day"

"Rosalie! Are you kidding me? You know that I cannot think of another parent like that and anyway, you are happily married with one baby and another on the way. Are you just horny from being pregnant?"

"No, but that man is good looking and those kids are adorable. I am just saying… Plus, I know his parents from town, they are really good people. What is not to like"

Throwing my hands up "Rose, it is not like I haven't thought about it, but I haven't had a relationship since James and I am not ready. I have worked really hard to get where I am now, with this school and I do not have time to even think about having a relationship" and then I turned to turn off the music and turn the lights off in the school, hopefully giving Rose a clue to get the hell out of my house/work place. It didn't work…

"All I am saying is that you need to keep your options open. You are hot Bella. I don't think that you realize it, but you are."

"Thanks Rose, I will keep that in mind the next time that I decide to wear my knee high boot and mini skirt to the club. Oh wait, that is NEVER!"

Rose and Masen gathered up their stuff and left, leaving me alone for the first time since this morning. I decided to call Dad to let him know how today went and then take a shower, because I had an interesting odor to me,

Locking the doors, turning off the downstairs lights, I started to strip off my khakis and polo and made my way upstairs. I grabbed a towel from the closet and started the shower to warm it up. I stood in the bathroom, staring in the mirror "I guess you aren't that bad looking Swan. Your hair could be a little brighter, but besides that, you are okay…I mean, you have a great ass"…ahhhh yes, it has come to having to compliment myself to feel good at the end of the day. I stepped into the shower, letting the water wash away the day and the scent of strawberries and vanilla hit my nose like it was home…well, it was home and I was loving it.

After my shower, I got into some comfy clothes and went downstairs to grab food. There was a sense of accomplishment, knowing that I made it through my first day. In the back of my head, I could not get one good looking Daddy out of my mind.

EPOV

The kids fell asleep as soon as they were dried off after their bath. Their first day of school was a huge deal in our house and even Dad came home early from work to talk to the kids all about it. They were so animated and all of their storied always circled back to Bella and Angela. They could do no wrong their eyes.

Once the kids were in bed, I was able to spend a little time being a man. Whatever that actually means. I put some clothes in the washer, helped mom load the dishwasher and then cleaned up the toys in the playroom. Yes, I promise that I am a man. Once my "chores" were finished, I sat down on the couch and closed my eyes. The first thing that I saw behind my eye lids were a pair of brown eyes. "oh for the love of God, I am not doing this". I jumped up and decided that I needed to be busy doing something. Workout clothes found their way onto my body and out for a run I went. I was drawn to the path through the woods that I knew led to the school house. I knew that Bella would most likely be in bed or at least closed up for the night. I turned onto the path and my feet led me to the school. As I had suspected, it only took about 10 minutes on foot to get there and before I knew it, I was standing in the woods, looking into the windows of my children's school. It appeared to be safe and secure, because, yes, that was the new angle that I was taking, as it appears that I am now a stalker. I stood there for a while, watching the darkness, until one of the lights flipped on and I could see Bella through the window. She looked amazing. She was wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt, with her hair tied up into a loose bun. She looked normal and sweet and gorgeous all at once.

I couldn't figure out why this young women had etched herself in my mind the way that she had. I am a good looking guy and I have women asking me out all of the time. Hell, I am a doctor. I am a chick magnet! But yet, this preschool teacher had all of my attention.

I saw her pick up the phone and walk around the school talking on it. She was smiling and laughing. I wondered if she was talking to a boyfriend or a lover. It wasn't any of my business, but I couldn't help by wonder. I start to walk closer, not really knowing what I thought that I was going to accomplish, until I got to the front door and decided to…knock


End file.
